jelousy
by amanda2004
Summary: when gordo and miranda discover they love eachother will lizzie go insane after thinking she loves gordo? sorry first chapter is bad secong one better
1. finding out

Gordo knocked on Lizzie's door. Lizzie had been waiting for him to come around ever since Rome when they both discovered they loved each other.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie you there?  
  
Lizzie: Ya. Come on in.  
  
Gordo walked in and Lizzie kissed him passionately. Once they stopped kissing, Lizzie told Gordo how she felt.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo I have been thinking a lot about you and ever since we kissed in Rome I have realized that I love you and I always have.  
  
Gordo: Look Lizzie I thought I liked you too, but then.. I have to go.  
  
Gordo ran out of Lizzie's house and before Lizzie could say anything he was gone.  
  
Lizzie McGuire was just leaving her house to go to school when the phone rang.  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Miranda: Hey Lizzie it is Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: Oh hi what's up?  
  
Miranda: Oh nothing I was wondering if we were gonna walk to school together because I think I have a. a ride okay thanks for understanding. Bye.  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and checked her watch. It was 7:50 she was going to be way to late for school.  
  
Lizzie: Crap! I will have to run for it.  
  
Lizzie ran outside and down the block when she saw Gordo. She tried to run up to him to say hi but before she could get to him Lizzie saw Miranda walk out and gently kiss Gordo and the cheek.  
  
Lizzie: What is going on between them?  
  
Lizzie checked her watch again.  
  
Lizzie: Crap! Late for school again.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to try and not be so late but it didn't work.  
  
  
  
Lizzie searched around for Miranda and Gordo but couldn't find either of them.  
  
L: Oh my God what is going on between those two.  
  
She walked down the hall and found Miranda and Gordo in the Janitors closet having sex. Lizzie yelled and dropped her lunch try on the floor. She ran to the girl's bathroom where she stayed till the end of school.  
  
L: So this is why he couldn't love me. That stupid Bastard could have just told me.  
  
Lizzie started to cry and didn't stop crying until she had to go home.  
  
Lizzie was hurt. She couldn't stop thinking about Miranda and Gordo in the closet. She had to stop them from seeing each other so Gordo could be hers.  
  
Lizzie didn't see Gordo or Miranda anywhere this morning. She couldn't help but to think that that bitch she used to call her friend and that bastard she used to like had left with each other probably off somewhere together. 


	2. going insane

Lizzie had to do something to stop thinking about those two together. She tried calling both of them but no one was home. Lizzie was starting to freak. She loved Gordo! He should be hers not Miranda's! What had Lizzie done wrong to make Gordo change is mind?  
  
Lizzie: I have got to talk to one of them.  
  
She ran out of the house and down the street looking for Gordo or Miranda.  
  
After about an hour of searching she couldn't find either one of them. She was starting to go crazy. She had to tell someone what she was feeling and so she did.  
  
There was a middle-aged man sitting on a bench waiting for a bus. Lizzie couldn't hold anything in anymore so she went and sat next to the man.  
  
Lizzie: Hey!  
  
Man: I don't think I know you.  
  
Lizzie: You don't but I have to tell someone and you are the only person here.  
  
Lizzie started to move closer to the man. She thought she was going crazy from everything she was thinking. Maybe she was.  
  
Man: Get away from me! I swear I will call the police on you!  
  
Lizzie: I mean no harm.  
  
Her voice was starting to scare him.  
  
Lizzie: All I want is to tell someone what is going on for Christ sake wont anyone just listen to me!?  
  
Lizzie started to tell the man what was happening between Gordo and Miranda.  
  
Man: I swear I will call the cops!  
  
Lizzie was still moving closer to him and finally put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Lizzie: no one listens to me anymore so I have finally decided to make people!  
  
Lizzie laughed for a while when the man called the police.  
  
Lizzie: this is no reason to call the police! You stupid man.  
  
Police: What's wrong child?  
  
Lizzie: I am not a child! I am a woman who deserves to be listened to!!  
  
Lizzie started laughing uncontrollably while the police took her away.  
  
Lizzie: where are you taking me! You can't just take me away like this!  
  
She started laughing harder than before.  
  
The police had taken Lizzie to the insane asylum where she sat on the ground and started shaking.  
  
Lizzie: *muttering* They have no right to take me away. No one can take me away I didn't do anything.  
  
She broke out laughing again and continued laughing until the sun had set. 


End file.
